The invention relates to new and useful improvements to an airport guidance system, and in particular to an airport surface movement guidance and control system (SMGCS).
Airport surface movement guidance and control systems have been described, for example, in the document BRITE II from N.V. ADB S.A., Zaventem, Brussels AP.01.810e, Special Issue for the Inter Airport 1995 Exhibition, which is incorporated herein by reference.